


My Immortal

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drama, Extended Families, F/M, Family, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaking, Nicknames, Post-Break Up, Protectiveness, Regret, Reincarnation, Shirtless, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: My moon, my sun, my star, my everything…ten moments between Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel. No chronological order. Movieverse, bookverse, AU.





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

**Easy (Angst)**

Arwen's smile gives no hint of the cold knot in her stomach when she encounters Legolas at the festival with Tauriel at his side, and she almost forgets the painful sensation when she throws herself enthusiastically into the dance with Aragorn.

**On My Own (AU)**

From his hiding place Legolas sees Arwen give Aragorn her necklace and the last remaining hope he has harbored dies; he is only a Prince of Mirkwood after all and the Evenstar is detained for far greater things.

 **The World Turned Upside Down (Crack)**

The newly formed Fellowship of the Ring takes their leave, and Legolas shares an indescribable emotional look with Arwen before she turns to follow the witch, dwarf dame, two human women, and four hobbit lasses.

**Matchmaker (Future Fic)**

During the wedding reception Gimli trips Legolas, causing him to fall into Arwen, resulting in the blond apologizing and offering to make it up to her, and ending with them dancing together (while Aragorn and Gimli high-five in the background).

**Find a Way (First Time)**

The first day of shooting, Legolas introduces himself and Arwen bashfully shakes his hand; naturally, in this world they are not called Legolas and Arwen, but a soul recognizes a soul.

**Can't Fight This Feeling (Fluff)**

No sir, Arwen and Legolas do not act like a couple even though they do their homework together, eat at the same lunch table, frequently hug and hold hands, attend each other's sports games—; good grief, Arwen realizes, they do act like a couple!

**We're All in This Together (Humor)**

"Welcome, baby penguins!" Beorn exclaims; in response to Arwen's flabbergasted gawk Legolas hastily whispers, "It's a long story."

**Cry Me a River (Hurt/Comfort)**

That night Arwen weeps – _I shall never see Ada again_ – and Legolas holds her, rocking her gently, until she falls asleep.

**Enchanted by You (Smut)**

Arwen forgets her nerves and uncertainties when she sees her husband's face, hears his awed whisper, " _My_ star!" and she surrenders to his loving embrace.

**Zero to Hero (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

Legolas's skin is so pale, chest and abs muscular; Arwen's broken out of her trance when the prince clears his throat, and blushes hotly under his confused look before she bolts from the training grounds.

THE END


End file.
